Affection
by TheLadyRedHeart
Summary: Hideyoshi finds himself confused by the feelings he gets when he's around Akihisa, and after Minami and Himeji tell him Aki is theirs, he decides he is going to win whatever game they challenged him to.


Why?!

Why did his heart beat so fast, so rapidly around him? Why was it getting harder for him to look into his chocolatey brown eyes? Those eyes which seem to captivate him more every time he stared into them. Why did he like it when Aki stared at him for whatever reason, and why did it make him blush? Why did he enjoy it so much when he got a nosebleed from looking at his exposed body, even if it was because he thought he looked like a girl. Why had he felt so jealous when he found out that him and Minami had kissed? Why did thoughts of him and his soft, sweet, gentle lips pervade his dreams afterward? It couldn't be *that*, could it? No, it couldn't. But, the way he felt around him these days, the symptoms seemed to say it was. He couldn't even think the word, despite all that. What was he supposed to do?

Hideyoshi was suddenly thrust out of his thoughts as a shoulder shook him. He looked up to find the boy that had invaded his thoughts: Akihisa Yoshii. Already, he felt a blush coming to his face at Aki's piercing gaze, one that seemed to look deep into his soul.

Hideyoshi did highly value him as a friend. He was caring, and kind, and always trying to make everyone around him feel better when they were down. He couldn't help but care for him back.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice incredibly soothing to Hideyoshi's ears. He was hyper aware that Aki's hand was still on his shoulder, and he felt his blush deepen.

"U-um...yeah." he stuttered. "I-I'm just...thinking."

"About what?" he asked.

"U-um…" Hideyoshi said, trying to think of something, anything to say. "...snails."

"Snails?" Aki asked, perplexed. "Why?"

"I...don't...know." Hideyoshi said, mentally slapping himself. Why was Aki leaving him so speechless?! "A-anyway, was there a reason you came over here?"

"Oh, yeah!" he said, and removed his hand from Hideyoshi's shoulder, leaving a sort of weird emptiness. "I wanted to arrange a study group at my house tomorrow." he said with a smile. Hideyoshi narrowed his eyes at him.

"You, study? What are you planning?" he asked.

"Hey! I'm not planning anything!" he exclaimed. "I just wanted to arrange a study group so we can all maybe actually do decent on the next test." Of course, Hideyoshi didn't believe it for a second, but he had an urge to say yes, to go, to hang out with him.

"Alright, I'll come." Hideyoshi conceded.

"Great! Be sure to bring snacks and drinks, so we can keep our energy up!" he exclaimed, then ran over to ask the others. It was only then that Hideyoshi realized he had been holding his breath. He exhaled as he became lost in thought once more.

Hideyoshi knocked on the door. He was wearing a nice, comfortable orange t-shirt and jean shorts. He was holding a lunchbox with some sandwiches and soda. He waited patiently by the door, and soon enough, a groggy, pajama-clad Aki opened the door, staring at Hideyoshi in confusion.

"Aki, did you forget the study group you yourself arranged?" Hideyoshi asked. Aki's eyes went wide as he looked down, seeing his pajamas, before looking back up at Hideyoshi and grabbing his arm, pulling him inside and closing the door behind them. His hand was warm. "You're lucky I got here early."

"Let me get dressed." he said, walking over to the dresser.

"Anyway, I brought some sandwiches and-" Hideyoshi started, but froze as Aki pulled off his shirt. "A-Aki! Wh-what are you doing?" he yelled as his face burned.

"I'm getting changed, duh." Aki said, and pulled off his pants as he turned back towards the dresser. Hideyoshi felt his blush deepening as he covered his face with his hands, but still peeked through them. He tried not to stare at Aki's boxer-covered ass. Hideyoshi shook his head. Why did he have to stop himself from doing it? Why were his eyes drawn to it? Aki shuffled through his drawer.

"Wh-why are you changing in front of me?" Hideyoshi asked. Aki turned to him, and Hideyoshi gasped as he saw the sag in his boxers. He knew what it was, but wasn't erect. Hideyoshi felt himself blush even more.

"Listen, I know I call you a girl, but I know you're a boy, so it's fine if I change in front of you, right? So long as I'm not naked, that is." he said, and the image of him in that state flashed through Hideyoshi's head, which he shook away with an even deeper blush.

"I don't think you should!" he cried.

"Why?" Aki asked, and Hideyoshi opened his mouth, trying to find an answer, but coming up blank. He watched in silence as Aki put on a gray shirt with jean shorts that were a darker shade than Hideyoshi's.

"So, you brought food?" he asked, staring hungrily at the lunchbox.

"Yeah." Hideyoshi said, holding up the lunchbox, trying to settle his nerves as his blush faded. "I got sandwiches and soda. Do you want some now?"

"Yes!" he said without a second thought, and quickly snatched the box and ran to the table before Hideyoshi could react. He opened it up, and pulled out a PB&J sandwich, and started devouring it, quickly finishing it before grabbing another.

"Wait." Hideyoshi said, finally figuring it out. "You arranged this so we could bring you food and drinks, didn't you?" he said accusingly. Aki was too busy with the food to answer though, so Hideyoshi just sighed. He walked over, pulling out a chair to sit on the same side as Aki. He watched his eat and sip from the soda. After a bit, he scooted his chair closer. Aki didn't notice. He scooted closer, and Aki still didn't notice. Hideyoshi scooted closer one last time, and his shoulder made contact with Aki's sending odd shivers of pleasure down his spine. He didn't know why he wanted to do this, but it was...oddly good. He smiled, and sat there, the contact between the two boys only being noticed by one of them. Eventually, Hideyoshi felt his head starting to fall…

"Hey, Hideyoshi." Aki said suddenly, making Hideyoshi leap back a bit, suddenly scared he had noticed and was going to tell him off or be disgusted with him. Hideyoshi felt his face flush in embarrassment and shame. "Did you make these yourself?" he asked.

"U-um...um...um…" Hideyoshi said, trying to remember how to talk. Aki turned to him in confusion. It was both a blessing and a curse that he was so oblivious. "Y-y-yeah…" he finally got out. "Do...do you like them?"

"Oh, yeah, definitely. Especially when compared to Himeji's." he said, and Hideyoshi laughed. Though he wished it wasn't true, anything was good compared to her food. Aki went back to eating, his curiosity satisfied. Hideyoshi sat for a moment, thanking all the gods in existence that Aki hadn't seemed to notice their brief contact. Because of that, Hideyoshi once again scooted closer, soon coming back in contact with him. Hideyoshi felt his smile return. He sat there for a while, enjoying the feeling, and eventually once again felt his head droop, ad settle on Aki's shoulder. He still somehow didn't seem to notice. Guess he was REALLY hungry. He must have been really running low. Hideyoshi's smiled widened, and he blushed as he lied against Aki.

"Hey, I'm here!" a voice rung out as Hideyoshi felt the door open and close. He froze, unable to remove his head from Aki's shoulder. After a moment, Hideyoshi felt some sort of intense pressure on the back of his head. After a moment that felt like eternity, Hideyoshi was able to remove his head and turn to see Minami Shimada standing at the door, wearing a pink tank top with a white skirt and white leggings. She was holding a slightly bigger lunchbox than Hideyoshi's as her intense glare dug into him. Aki looked up and saw Minami, waving quickly before eating some more.

"I, uh…" Hideyoshi said. "Excuse me…" he got up and walked to the bathroom, feeling Minami's stare follow him. He went in and closed the door, setting his hands on the sink and leaning against it. He looked at himself in the mirror, his blush still on his face. Why...why did he do that!? He just...did it without thinking. And...he enjoyed it. Why did he enjoy it?! He turned on the faucet and splashed the cold water in his face, taking a moment to recollect his thoughts as his blush faded. He walked out of the bathroom, finding Aki now eating onigiri from Minami's lunchbox. When he came out, Minami turned to him, her glare returning.

"Don't eat too fast or you'll get sick." she told Aki without looking at him. "Hideyoshi and I are gonna talk outside, alright?" Aki quickly nodded. Minami walked over to the door and opened it, stepping outside, with Hideyoshi hesitating before following. Once they were outside with the door closed, Hideyoshi tried to explain, but Minami stopped him with a hand.

"Do you like him?"

Hideyoshi stared at her, dumbfounded. "What?"

"Do you like Aki?" she asked, still frowning. "I've been seeing the way you've started asking around him. The blushing when he touches you or even just looks at you for longer than a few seconds, the stuttering around him, and then I come to his place to find you with your head on his shoulder?" Hideyoshi was speechless and embarrassed, blushing as she talked.

"I...I don't know…" he got out, and Minami sighed, her frown softening slightly. "Well, in my opinion, you seem to have fallen for him pretty hard."

"I'm...I'm not…" Hideyoshi couldn't think of anything to say. How was he supposed to respond to that? Was it...true? Did he...like...Aki?

"Listen, I'm gonna warn you. I'm sure you've noticed how Himeji and I feel about Aki. So, if you're gonna try to win him over, you're gonna have some stiff competition." she said, and Hideyoshi stared at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he said, finally finding words again.

"We're not gonna let you have him easily, especially me." she said as she glared at him. Hideyoshi felt anger starting to build in him.

"He's not yours, you know. He can choose who he wants." Hideyoshi said, then blushed as he realized what he was inferring. "N-not that...I would...have him want to...pick me…"

"Whatever, listen." she said. "He may not be mine, or Himeji's, but we are not gonna let you have him, so don't think you'll win him over if we can do anything about it." He started getting even angrier. "Now, let's go." she said, and went back inside. He stared at the door. He didn't know how he felt about Aki, didn't know if he liked him, but after that, there was no way he was gonna let them have him. He was gonna win whatever game he had been roped into, even if he didn't know what the game was, or what the goal was. He would win. With this thought in mind, he opened the door, and went back inside.


End file.
